Beggin' On Your Knees
by Flyintofu
Summary: At times, it's good to forgive, but most times, revenge rocks. He knows that something is going on, and he wants it to stop. Songfic, written in time for Hibari's birthday.


**Summary: At times, it's good to forgive, but most times, revenge rocks. He knows that something is going on, and he wants it to stop.**

**Note: The song, Beggin' On Your Knees, is from the Nickelodeon show Victorious, which is, by the way, awesome. Oh, and this songfic is posted in time for Hibari's birthday :D**

Beggin' On Your Knees

_You had it all. The day you told me, told me you want me._

He still remembered that day.

It was at Kokuyo Land, after being defeated by the Sakura illusions. He had been forced down to his knees and the pain almost killed him.

But the fighting spirit of the head prefect was still strong, and the illusionist knew he had to break that motivation.

It had seemed to him like a good idea at that time, but by the time Rokudo Mukuro had finished with Hibari Kyouya, they had a lot more feelings for each other than they had started with.

He had never thought that his enemy would day those words, but he did.

"I want you."

_I had it all, but let you fool me, fool me completely._

Kyouya knew he was lucky to have Mukuro. Mukuro, after all, was perfect.

Maybe way too perfect.

And to keep him, Kyouya could put up with the suspicions, the heavy price of distrust that just seemed to hang around Mukuro and whoever was with him. He could stand Mukuro's dominating him in bed. He could even tolerate Mukuro's sudden friendliness to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Though, it was admittedly pissing him off, this sudden involvement with the herbivore.

And although he tried to put it at the back of his mind, Hibari Kyouya had the feeling that he was being duped.

_I was so stupid to give you all my attention._

Because Kyouya knew that he could have gotten anyone that he wanted in the Vongola Family. Tsuna was one, with that big heart of his. Takeshi was another, that big friendly idiot. Lambo he had no interest in, for he was just a kid. Ryohei would succumb to the promise of extreme training, Chrome was the vessel of his boyfriend and hence untouchable, and Hayato...never mind.

But he chose Mukuro.

_Cos the way you played me exposed your true intentions._

It was becoming blatantly obvious.

Whenever he caught Mukuro and Tsuna together, he would ask in that oh-so-indifferent voice of his, "So, what were you discussing?"

He never missed how Tsuna started stuttering, tripping over his own words, and Mukuro had to elbow him to get him to shut up before offering a ridiculous excuse.

And it wasn't just Tsuna. He was starting to actually _talk _to the other Guardians too.

Kyouya quietly seethed.

_One day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me._

Well, technically, it was the opposite in Kokuyo Land: Kyouya had been pleading for more after the first time. And Mukuro had gladly granted Kyouya's wish, before cruelly pushing him behind the wall and leaving him to suffer that pain in his ass.

_One day, I'll have you crawling like a centipede._

Yes, he had plans. Plans that would get Mukuro slinking back, seeking forgiveness.

_You mess with me, I mess with her. I'll sure you get what you deserve._

Mukuro should have never forgotten how weak Chrome could get without him around. Really, for such a scheming, evil person, Mukuro could be unbearably stupid about those who needed him.

But Kyouya forgot that Chrome and Mukuro could communicate telepathically.

As Mukuro pulled him away just after he had dragged Chrome down one corridor to go confront his boyfriend, he mentally cursed all illusionists.

_So watch your back, cos you don't know when or where I could get you._

It was simple. He just fed Hayato a little information about how Mukuro and Tsuna were getting a _little_ too close, and the Storm Guardian ran off to find Juudaime.

The satisfying sound of dynamite rang in his ears a minute later.

_I've set the trap, and when I'm done than you'll know what I've been through._

He rushed in, expecting to find Vongola Decimo and his Mist Guardian in a disheveled state, in a...compromising position.

No.

Mukuro had Hayato's arm twisted behind his back, dynamite scattered all over, while Tsuna was pleading for him to let the self-proclaimed right hand man go.

Mukuro's mismatched eyes darted towards him. A glare.

And Kyouya was in _so much_ trouble.

_So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?_

Like many times before, Mukuro dragged him into an empty bedroom and flung him down on the bed.

But now, instead of crawling on after him, Mukuro spoke. One word.

"Explain."

Kyouya had screamed, _screamed_, at him. Eyes filled with rage, fists clenched, he poured out accusation over accusation and Mukuro remained silent.

He walked out.

Kyouya collapsed on the bed, exhausted with this _thing_ that he used to call a relationship. The emotional pain simply overwhelmed him and before he knew it, a silent tear rolled down the side of his cheek.

_I know I'm being bitter, but I'mma drag you under, cos you don't, don't deserve happy ever after._

He had declined going out for dinner that day. The girls called him, I-Pin (shyly) tried to get him to open the door and take the food, but he plain refused to eat.

Rokudo Mukuro was going to regret messing with him.

_For what you did to me? After you told me you never felt that way, it was only just a game._

He had been through a hard life, walked the road of loneliness, and only found joy in defeating his enemies. He had never experienced love before the day Mukuro asked him out.

And likewise, he had never felt this sort of pain. The pain of being betrayed, it was ripping him apart. The jealousy of Tsuna, of whoever his stupid, slutty boyfriend was talking to.

He collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, still upset.

_And one day..._

Hibari Kyouya awoke the next day, (almost) tearless but emotionally scarred. Through the night, he had decided to be strong. He would never let Rokudo Mukuro bring him down.

That's right, he was going to go outside and -

"SURPRISE!"

Kyouya surveyed the scene around him in shock. A...birthday...party?

"Mukuro and I organised this for you. Happy birthday, Hibari-san!" Tsuna beamed brightly.

"Birthday?" That's right, it was his birthday! Fifth of May! He had actually forgotten, in the recent events in which Mukuro was involved in.

"So, herbivore, does this mean that I'm allowed to bite you to death as a birthday present?" Kyouya asked slyly, and snickered as Tsuna let out a scared "HIEE?" at the question. The Cloud Guardian was startled as he felt an arm encircle his waist.

"Kufufufu, but he planned it too, you know?" Kyouya turned to see Mukuro actually smiling at him. "Happy birthday, you tonfa bastard."

Kyouya just smirked.

_I had it all. And one day._

**A.N. So, how did you like it? This was actually written with Mukuro being the one suspecting that Hibari was cheating, but seeing the ending and the fact that it just so happened to coincide with Hibari's birthday, it was edited accordingly.**

**I wrote a second part and third part to it, in Tsuna's and Mukuro's POV. They feel guilty, Tsuna more than Mukuro, who feels like fighting back to Hibari's suspicions. However, I want opinions on this so I'll wait for, let's say, 20 reviews first (shameless asking much?). I really want to know what people think of this story and if people like it, if they want a second part, and if they want a second part, whose POV, and so on. Important questions! **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this, if you didn't, please give me a few pointers on how to do better! **

**- Flyintofu**


End file.
